She's not a Pysco She's my Helper Monkey
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: The Tallest sent her to take care of Zim..She plans on doing that..and plans to make everyone her undead slaves as well. Read/Review


Disclaimer:Invader Zim belongs to Jhonen Vasquez I own Officer Toad, the Irken girl, and Ellen.

Chapter 1

The Tallest were in a small little room playing Battle Irk Ships. "Hm...A8?" Red said stuffing fries in his mouth.

Purple was chewing on a doughnut. He stared at his ship that got a hit and grinned. "Missed. B7?" Lying was fun for him to do especially if he won. The prize was three boxes of dougnuts and Purple wanted that prize really badly. Even badly enough to lie to his partner.

Red grumbled slurping a soda. "Hit."

"Hee! Yay! I'm winning!" Purple cheered clapping his hands.

Red just humphed and reached over to get a doughnut from the box of junk food. He accidentally knocked over Purples board ships. "Whoops..My bad." he said.

"You did that on purpose!" Purple accused pointed his finger at him, looking ticked off.

"Pfft..Did not. I just wanted a doughnut. You were hogging them." Red said glaring.

"Was not!" Purple said getting angry.

"You were so! You're also a cheater and whine every time you lose." Red said.

Purple snarled and grabbed Reds soda and dumped it on his head. Red took a deep breath and started eating all the fries and dougnuts. "Not my dougnuts! No! Not the curly fries! Stop it! Learn to share." Purple pouted trying to move Reds arms away from the tasty treats.

"I don't wanna share..Being ruler I don't have to share with anyone." Red sneered.

"Were both rulers! Share!" Purple pulled on Reds antennas. This began a long fight filled with screams, lost of food, and pain..so much pain.

A skinny officer Irken came in the room and he stared at his leaders, confused. They were battered and bruised, nearly bleeding. "Um..my Tallest. The prisoners are here for their sentencing."

Red raised an eyebrow. "What prisoners?"

Purple groaned rubbing his sore leg. "I don't want to sentence anyone. Just have them all deactivated."

"But sirs, the Control Brains said that we have give them a sentence" Officer Toad said.

"Fine, write down three sentences and hand it to them, and the, get the hell out of here." Purple ordered, annoyed.

"That's not what he means. Send in the sanest prisoner. I'm not in the mood for dealing with insane defects." Red said.

Officer Toad bowed and brought in an Irken female. She had green eyes, with light green pupils, long curly antennas going to her feet and was wearing an orange jumpsuit that said prisoner 199000. "Hello my Tallest. It's so great to be here..Now let me tell you I don't deserve to back to prison. I was framed so please let me be on my way back to the military where I can control my fellow Irkens and bring about destruction!"

The Tallest raised an eyebrow at her. "Lifetime in prison have a nice day." Red said waving her off.

The female was taken away screaming in protests. After seventy two prisoners were brought in the Tallest were feeling overwhelmed with annoyance, and fear. "Stupid Control Brains. Whose bright idea was it to invent something to rule over us anyway?" Purple asked his co ruler who merely shrugged.

A female who resembled Tak walked in. The different was that her PAK was on backwards and she was wearing a white ripped dress that seemed to have blood on it. "Hellooo, my Tallestttt..It's sooo goood too meet you." she grinned an evil grin that sent shivers down their spine. "My name is Ellen. Why I'm in prison is simple. I killed over thirty Irkens and it ws so much fun! Hahahahaha. So can I go back to my old job as being the Tallest secretary?" Her attidude shifted from madness to happy.

"What's a secreatary? Can we have her deactivated? She's nuts and speaking of nuts I want some in my sundae. I want a sundae!" Purple started pouting about his food desires.

Red rolled his eyes and leaned down to look the short, crazy female in the eye. "As much as we would love to have you work for us. It's not going to happen. In fact were going to see to it that you get deactivated as soon as possible."

Ellen stared at the ground in thought. "Hm..or...I have..an idea. You hate Zim? I hate Zim..I hate you all.. Anyway, why not send me to Zim? Dooming the planet his on and I know I'll kill him..after all I hate annoying Irkens and he is very, very annoying. Hahahahahahaa! Ahem..Please, send me there. I'm too young to die I still have a SIR."

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not sending you to..On second thought. Officer Toad, have a voot ready for um...whatever her name is..Zim's getting a surprise." Red said darkly.

"Yes my Tallest." Officer Toad salluted and walked away.

"Ellen." Ellen said to Red.

"Huh?" he looked at her.

"My name is Ellen..hahaha..Ellen..That's my name Ellen." she grinned.

"Good for you Elliot..Anyway..um...uh....so...I'm going to contact Zim..Yeah.." Red said hovering away.

Meanwhile in Zims house in the livingroom."ZIM IS A GENIUS! I have finally figured out how I'm going to destroy this rat hole. First I need leeches and worms." Zim said gleefully. He was sure his plan was great. After all he was brilliant in every single way. "Zim is brilliant in every single way. BRILLIANT!"

A transmission screen came out of his wall. "Zim, we have a surprise for you it's.."

"MY TALLEST! Let me tell you about my amazing plan that involves leeches! You see I plan on combing leeches with worms and putting them in human toliets..Did you say a surprie for me? ZIM! WHAT IS IT!? WHAT IS IT?! WHAT IS IT!?" the little Irken happily jumped up and down in anticpation.

"A girl." Red said.

Zims joy deflated like a balloon that gets popped by a kitten. "A girl?"

"Yep. She'll help you with your mission." Red said chuckling.

"And she wont kill you so don't worry about that." Purple said. Red whacked him. "Ow! Why do you have to hit so hard Red?" Purple frowned.

"Anyway..just wait right here..She'll be here shortly and remember you can always trust us." Red said snickering.

Zim saluted. "Yes my Tallest." The transmission was gone and Zim waited..and waited..and waited.

Review


End file.
